<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planet McCoy by musicmillennia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949994">Planet McCoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia'>musicmillennia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Y'all Mind if I, shower Leonard McCoy in Love and Respect, this is literally just self-indulgent stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that had made Leonard's world had been taken. Now he was back in Georgia 'cause Starfleet wanted to make a gesture, and Jim wanted to make s'mores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planet McCoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts">prouvairablehulk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pike isn't dead. Amanda isn't dead. Because what the hell were you thinking there, Abrams.</p>
<p>Anyway. I haven't posted Star Trek in literal years. Hello again. Thank you to prouves for rekindling my love for it. I didn't know how much I needed it again until your posts filled my Tumblr &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhura was kind and sensible enough to write Leonard's speech. She'd somehow managed to get some of his personality in it, but when Leonard scanned the crowd, he could tell that those who knew him, especially Jim, Spock, and his medical staff in the front row, were close to laughing. He tried not to glare—cameras and all that. Plus, it <em>was </em>a damn good speech. As ever, Nyota Uhura was damn good at what she did.</p>
<p>Applause as Leonard stepped back. The new medal on his uniform caught the afternoon sun, blinding his peripheral. It was stinkin' hot, 'cause of course everyone was required to wear full grays in the middle of a Georgian summer. Outside. Heaven forbid anyone enjoy themselves at an award ceremony.</p>
<p>The idea of Spock in shorts and sunglasses kept another glare from Leonard's face.</p>
<p><em>Finally</em>, he was allowed to walk off stage. He heard Jim whistle and couldn't help scowling at him. Jim grinned at him like the little shit he was.</p>
<p>"Shut up," he muttered when he regained his place.</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything," Jim murmured back as they all sat back down—because for some reason people decided to give Leonard McCoy a standing O.</p>
<p>Leonard looked to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow. Leonard scoffed and turned back to the stage.</p>
<p>Chapel was next. Uhura had probably only proofread Christine's speech. She used her Patient Nurse's Voice and looked up a lot more than Leonard had as she spoke. She glanced at Leonard often, smile growing with each pass. Leonard couldn't help smiling back or rolling his eyes. This whole thing was about him, despite the entirety of the <em>Enterprise</em>'s Sickbay being kickass. But no, he was the only one getting a shiny present from being the only doctor stubborn enough to keep James T. Kirk alive. What the hell was his life.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Bones," Jim whispered through his pearly whites, "You always said you deserved a medal for putting up with me."</p>
<p>Leonard tucked his feet under his chair so he could kick him.</p>
<p>By the end though, Leonard was too focused on the lump in his throat as every member of his staff went up to wax poetic about his angry ass. He didn't know who they'd been working with this whole time. It didn't sound at all like him. Capable, sure, but you'd think he was the paragon of medicine with how they talked. Jim's teasing devolved into gentle nudges. Spock sent warmth until even his psi-null brain picked it up.</p>
<p>It was so damn sweet that Leonard almost forgot where they were.</p>
<p>What the <em>hell </em>was his life.</p>
<p>Admiral Pike, who'd given the medal, had what Jim called his Dad Smile when he made his closing remarks. "The funny thing is, Dr. McCoy constantly told me he deserved a medal for keeping a Captain like Kirk alive." Because of course he'd say that. Like father like son. "But I bet you he didn't mean it literally. That's the kind of man he is. The kind of doctor. Even at the Academy, whenever he entered the room to do his job, you knew everything would be alright. That kind of reliability and skill is what makes the <em>Enterprise</em>, and all of Starfleet, incredibly fortunate. So once again, I thank you for your service, doctor."</p>
<p>Leonard sat stock still. He could only nod as the <em>Enterprise </em>crew drowned the rest of the audience with cheers. Somehow he could only think of Jocelyn's face when she kicked him out.</p>
<p>They were in Georgia. She was probably watching.</p>
<p>His mama was probably watching.</p>
<p>Leonard cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Pike released everyone with a joke to go cool down. Leonard's crew surrounded him like his own private security. For once, Leonard accepted any hugs they wanted to give.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leonard still had an apartment in Atlanta, unable to give up that last tether. But it was tiny as hell, so he didn't mention it.</p>
<p>When they got back to their hotel room, Jim announced they were making s'mores.</p>
<p>"Why?" Leonard asked, to which Jim replied, "Why not?"</p>
<p>Consolation: the sight of Spock in jeans. <em>Jeans</em>. With a button up under a blue long-sleeved sweater. The bitch knew exactly what he was doing, answering Leonard and Jim's wide eyes with a benign stare. Jim told him he looked good, to which he said a nice thank you.</p>
<p>Leonard, still riding the words of his friends from the ceremony, smacked his ass as he strode past him. Jim laughed. Spock said nothing, but Leonard knew he'd thrown him off.</p>
<p>They settled into their preferred formation in the hallway, Jim in the center. It might've been the fact that they were in Georgia, but Leonard felt that comforting sense of wholeness more than usual. Their steps fell into sync, and he found himself standing taller.</p>
<p>"So, Bones," Jim said as the elevator dinged, "Where's the best place to get marshmallows?"</p>
<p>Atlanta's layout had never left Leonard, especially that small town away from the skyscrapers, where the worst case was a broken bone. Any discount he'd used to get there was long gone, but. Well, Jim wanted good marshmallows.</p>
<p>Small towns didn't forget easy. Yet, maybe with what Leonard's accomplished, they'd see differently.</p>
<p>So Leonard bit the bullet and said, "I'll drive."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as they pulled into the street, Jim said, "No way. Is this where you grew up?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." And everything was the same. Shit. "General store's a hidden gem. Best in the state."</p>
<p>Jim gripped his shoulder and gushed, eyes taking in the buildings as if they were the Ritz instead of saggy grandmas.</p>
<p>Spock decided on a simple "Fascinating." Leonard needed a distraction, so he asked, "What's so fascinating about this?"</p>
<p>"A doctor of your skill coming from such simple beginnings."</p>
<p>"Hey, it ain't so bad," Leonard snapped on reflex. "You're from a fancy house and you're an irritating bastard. And Jim came from Bumfuck, Nowhere."</p>
<p>"Riverside, Iowa, <em>thank you</em>," Jim said regally.</p>
<p>"I did not mean offense," Spock replied, "It was meant as a compliment to the dedication you put into your work."</p>
<p>Leonard suppressed a wince. Dedication to his work. That didn't have as nice a ring when he was pulling into Joe's little cracked parking lot.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well," he muttered, cutting the engine, "I had good people around me."</p>
<p>Suddenly, that shiny medal and all those pretty speeches seemed lightyears away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leonard studiously avoided looking at the counter as he led the way inside. One glance told him the layout hadn't changed. He turned right, went down five aisles, then ten steps in.</p>
<p>"Whoa, you're fast," Jim said. "How come you don't walk like that when I call you to the bridge?"</p>
<p>Leonard grabbed a pack of big marshmallows. "'Cause I'm <em>busy</em>. With, y'know, running a whole damn Sickbay." Chocolate was only a shelf below. Joe knew how popular s'mores were, so he kept everything together.</p>
<p>"But what if I had an emergency?"</p>
<p>"Jim, 98.5% of occurrences of you calling Leonard are simply to talk," Spock said.</p>
<p>Leonard pointed at Jim and said, "<em>Ha</em>."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, .5?" Jim demanded.</p>
<p>Spock tilted his head slightly. "The .5% accounts for the emergencies that occur when Leonard is on the bridge."</p>
<p>Leonard snatched the graham crackers. "Trouble magnet that you are."</p>
<p>"Y'know, you're supposed to support me," Jim said.</p>
<p>"I just got an award for supporting you," Leonard replied.</p>
<p>Jim threw his arm around him. "Well-deserved too, Bones."</p>
<p>"Indeed," Spock said.</p>
<p>"Gee," Leonard drawled, "y'all're makin' me blush."</p>
<p>"I like it here," Jim suddenly declared. "Your accent comes out thicker. It's hot."</p>
<p>"Jim, we are in a public setting," Spock said.</p>
<p>"Oh, he knows," Leonard muttered. He shoved Jim off when the idiot planted a loud kiss on his cheek. Thankfully there wasn't anybody in the aisle they were passing.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the walk to the counter was quick. Joe was there, hair a little whiter, in the same white t-shirt and jeans with an obnoxious belt buckle.</p>
<p>Jim and Spock were on either side. It was just an in-and-out. He had literally flown an alien ship and punched Death in the nose.</p>
<p>He put the stuff on the counter and didn't dare say a word.</p>
<p>Then Joe, real soft, said, "Hey, Doc."</p>
<p>Leonard was startled into looking him in the eye. Joe's lip was twisted ruefully, like he'd run over Mrs. Stout's dog again.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Leonard replied, "Hey, Joe."</p>
<p>After a beat, Joe nodded and rung him up. With a 10% discount.</p>
<p>"Thank ya for your service," Joe told them solemnly as he handed over the bag.</p>
<p>Jim smiled. "Always up for saving the world!"</p>
<p>Leonard couldn't help sharing an exasperated look with Spock.</p>
<p>"See ya 'round," Joe said.</p>
<p>Leonard swallowed. "Yeah."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What was that?" Jim asked.</p>
<p>Leonard sighed through his nose and put the car in drive. "Wasn't expectin' a warm welcome, is all."</p>
<p>He could feel Jim's genius brain working. "Bones. If you were uncomfortable coming here—"</p>
<p>"Nah," Leonard said, "Turned out alright."</p>
<p>"He was most polite," Spock said.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Slowly, hope and a tiny smile came. "Yeah, he can be when he wants."</p>
<p>Something clicked from the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Leonard glanced over to find Jim holding his phone. "Did you just take a picture?"</p>
<p>"What? You looked beautiful," Jim said.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up."</p>
<p>"Please send me the photograph, Jim," Spock said.</p>
<p>Leonard huffed. "Fuck sake."</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a forest not far out of town that Leonard and Jocelyn snuck off to when they were dating. They'd had many a campfire, Jocelyn laughing as Leonard complained about bugs and disease. Before everything went wrong, Joanna had enjoyed her fair share of s'mores with her parents there.</p>
<p>Faced with the images, Leonard nearly turned the car around. But—maybe it was time for new memories.</p>
<p>A couple pick-ups were stationed at the treeline. Fishing in the river, probably. Leonard knew spots to avoid those.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>," Jim hissed, leaping from the car, "This is gonna be the <em>best</em>!"</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Leonard took lead again. Jim grabbed his hand; Spock touched two fingers.</p>
<p>A good start.</p>
<p>"We should have a singalong."</p>
<p>A bad start.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not? We could do—"</p>
<p>"Jim. <em>No.</em>"</p>
<p>"You're no fun, Bones."</p>
<p>"Somebody's gotta be the responsible one."</p>
<p>"I thought Spock was."</p>
<p>"Leonard would be the second most responsible," Spock said.</p>
<p>Leonard whipped his head to him. "Ex<em>cuse </em>me?"</p>
<p>Jim's laugh rebounded off the trees. Georgia's sun agreed with him; his eyes were bluer, his hair more golden. If he weren't so damn irritating, Leonard would stare.</p>
<p>The forest was thick with few bald spots. Finding a good place was like riding a bike. There was a pit dug out in the middle, surrounded by old stumps. It could've been on a postcard.</p>
<p>"Lotsa campers come out here," Leonard said.</p>
<p>"How often did you come?" Jim asked.</p>
<p>Leonard thought of Joss. "Plenty."</p>
<p>New memories. New memories.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jim groaned. "I haven't had s'mores in <em>years</em>."</p>
<p>Spock took a bite of his, which didn't have chocolate. "Most enjoyable."</p>
<p>"How'd you get yours so <em>nice</em>?"</p>
<p>"My mother taught me."</p>
<p>Leonard snorted into his bite. "You made <em>s'mores </em>on <em>Vulcan</em>?"</p>
<p>Spock tilted his head. "My mother made certain to introduce me to human traditions for every Vulcan one."</p>
<p>"Your mom is awesome," Jim said.</p>
<p>"Yes, she is."</p>
<p>They went quiet for a bit. Leonard looked between them.</p>
<p>"Ain't you gonna ask?"</p>
<p>Jim and Spock had a silent conversation.</p>
<p>"You seemed reluctant," Spock said.</p>
<p>"Hasn't stopped you before."</p>
<p>"This is different," Jim replied. "We made a promise at the Academy, and Spock's in on it."</p>
<p>No questions. Leonard's partners took promises seriously.</p>
<p>Leonard rested his elbows on his knees. He watched the fire. They'd made it the old fashioned way, settling who would get wood and who'd help get a spark while making quips about the ceremony. Officers spent years getting what they managed to grow in months of working together. They were good.</p>
<p>"Jocelyn moved to the city," Leonard said, "I thought it was by choice."</p>
<p>"You now think otherwise," Spock said.</p>
<p>"...Joe called me Doc. Last time I saw him, he wasn't so nice."</p>
<p>Jim's brow furrowed. "This town's a whole planet to you, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"You constantly say your ex-wife took 'the whole damn planet,'" Spock said.</p>
<p>Leonard turned his s'more this way and that. "She needed a better reason to divorce me if she wanted all the money. This town's got strong morals." He shrugged. "With all the time I'd spent away from home, it wasn't hard for her to convince everybody I was beddin' city girls."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me?"</p>
<p>Leonard sighed and straightened. Spock's s'more was crushed to crumbs. Jim looked incensed. "Guess they all found out she was lyin'."</p>
<p>"You let them believe her?" Spock asked with an edge.</p>
<p>"'Course I tried convincing them," Leonard said. "But—well, my mama loved Joss like 'er own."</p>
<p>Jim's jaw was on the ground. "Your <em>mom</em> believed her?'</p>
<p>Leonard finished his s'more to give himself time. "She n' I drifted apart after my dad died. Didn't mean to, it just kinda happened. Joss doesn't have a law degree for nothin'."</p>
<p>Jim shot to his feet and took a walk. Before Pike picked him off the floor, he probably wouldn't've reacted this way. He and Winona barely spoke, far as Leonard knew, but thanks to the Admiral and Amanda Grayson, he knew what good parents were. He knew they weren't supposed to take someone else's word over their own kid just like that.</p>
<p>Spock stood and sat next to Leonard. "I am glad they realized their error. You, of all people, did not deserve such treatment."</p>
<p>Leonard watched Jim pacing among the trees. "I don't think I went to Joe's 'cause Jim wanted good mallows."</p>
<p>"Neither do I."</p>
<p>After a bit, Jim plopped on Leonard's other side. He snatched Leonard's hand back and white-knuckled their fingers.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Spock pressed against him from shoulder to foot. "We will always believe you first."</p>
<p>Leonard—hadn't known how badly he wanted to hear that. It was something he'd known, but there was some stuff you couldn't <em>know </em>until someone said it.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Jim drew him into a kiss, the kind whose gentleness alone could sink ships. Spock entwined their fingers, and the bond Leonard could barely feel opened. He wondered if Jim felt like this all the time, sensitive as he was. No wonder he was so smiley.</p>
<p>The kiss faded into pressed foreheads. Leonard slowly opened his eyes. The blue of Jim's sparkled like stars. He and Spock's presence shone in his head.</p>
<p>Quietly, Leonard said, "I'm better now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thanks for telling us, Bones."</p>
<p>There were crunched on the hotel bed, Leonard barely having caught his breath.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Y'all'd've'f'I'd've."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Leonard pursed his lips to keep from smiling.</p>
<p>"You said you liked my drawl."</p>
<p>"That wasn't a drawl," Jim said, propping onto his elbow, "That wasn't even English."</p>
<p>"Yeah it was." Leonard turned over. "You're just uneducated."</p>
<p>"Uned—<em>Spock</em>!"</p>
<p>"Leonard," Spock murmured, "I speak 25 languages. That is not among them."</p>
<p>"Uneducated."</p>
<p>Jim huffed. "Great. Now I gotta find out what that meant."</p>
<p>"No electronics," Leonard snapped. "You need sleep."</p>
<p>Jim threw an arm and leg around him. "I'll bring that up next time you do overtime."</p>
<p>"I'd like t'see you try."</p>
<p>Spock's fingers brushed Leonard's side. Amusement and—<em>so much </em>love fluttered at his temple.</p>
<p>Sleep came easy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jocelyn was expecting the knock. She wasn't expecting how Leonard would look.</p>
<p>He seemed taller, fresher, and one of three at her door. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock stood with him with hard eyes. Rings on their fingers. They were pillars holding a temple.</p>
<p>Space had been kind to her ex-husband.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jocelyn said before Leonard could open his mouth, "you can see 'er. She finishes school at 3."</p>
<p>Leonard softened. Kirk looked like a pleased king. Spock was eerily blank.</p>
<p>"And." Jocelyn blew out a breath. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Leonard blinked owlishly. "Oh. Yeah."</p>
<p>Kirk's mouth curled. He didn't quite match the golden boy on the news. Jocelyn wondered if this was what his enemies saw, and knew why he was hailed as the best.</p>
<p>"You be good to 'im," she told him, and closed the door.</p>
<p>She should've had a longer talk. She'd been the only one between them who would.</p>
<p>Add 'coward' to the list of her names. She deserved it, she knew. Just as she knew Leonard wouldn't knock again.</p>
<p>As she sat down to email her lawyer about custody, the three sets of steps outside faded as one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Holy shit," Jim whispered, "She looks just like you."</p>
<p>"An uncanny resemblance," Spock added.</p>
<p>Leonard fell to his knees and caught his baby girl. They exaggerated: Joanna had her mother's pretty little nose, thin lips and freckles. Her hair, though Leonard's brown, curled the same as Jocelyn's.</p>
<p>She held him as tight as an eight year old could. So big now. The video calls didn't do her justice.</p>
<p>Jim's phone clicked. He'd ask for that photo.</p>
<p>When he was sure he wouldn't cry, Leonard pulled back and said, "Jo, this is—"</p>
<p>"Hi!" Joanna cried, "Can I have your autographs so I can show 'em off? You gotta do it! I'm your step-daughter!"</p>
<p>Jim's eyes widened. "Oh. We are, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Leonard stood. "Don't go into Dad shock."</p>
<p>Jim was already giving the school a thousand yard stare. "We're her stepdads."</p>
<p>Leonard huffed and looked to Spock. Only to see him also staring blankly.</p>
<p>"You gotta be kiddin' me."</p>
<p>Joanna had pulled out an old-fashioned notebook and pen. "Well? C'mon!"</p>
<p>Leonard shook his head. "We'll get ice cream first. They need a minute."</p>
<p>Joanna trilled her lips. "<em>Fine</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ya i just wanted to have my first foray back into writing for this fandom be just. Fluff. I might've rambled. Whoops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>